La Chute d’Eau Perdu
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: A little lost excerpt from Wild, Wild West. Read WWW before reading this, or you will be VERY lost. Enjoy! ONLY a one-shot. Duh!


Teen Titans: La Chute d'Eau Perdu

One-Shot

* * *

Disclaimer: Screw it. You already know they're not mine.

A/N: Alrighty, I got really bored tonight while I was talking with my LovALee Lisha and she happened to give me incentive to write this little thing here. You see, I got WAY too many reviews asking me to actually give them the famous waterfall scene from my latest masterpiece, Wild, Wild, West. SO, I figured, why the hell not? I just made it a separate entry since the whole idea behind it really just didn't fit in with the context of the actual story. So, here it is, the previously lost and now found scene between the two birds. FYI: You might wanna read Wild, Wild, West before if you haven't already. Otherwise, you might be somewhat lost. Ok? Ok, then. Toodles.

* * *

**Raven's PoV**

The water is so cool and refreshing as I swim around for a bit, just savoring the quiet release I've been given for the night. The calm water helps to bring my nerves down about tonight. Richard is coming tonight. He's going to rescue me from this hell I've been living in. He's going to whisk me away to somewhere else, somewhere more... real... somewhere that I can just be myself.

_SNAP_!

I whip around as my thoughts are interrupted by a noise in the forest. I look around and see nothing, save for a few rustling leaves, which stop as soon as my gaze sweeps across them. I wait a few more minutes before turning back around, chalking the noises up to a mere animal or something. I purse my lips as I swim towards the waterfall, getting a mental image of some deranged, perverted squirrel running off with my clothes and leaving me all naked and alone in the woods. Humph, I smirk. If only Richard were here. Then I could just use his clothes and make him walk back naked while I watch him in all his nude glory.

I chuckled into the harsh falling water as I walk under it, the water cascading across my skin, effectively blurring anything out to the Peeping Bunnies that might be out there watching me, the only sight they get being my, undoubtedly, unattractive butt-crack. My thoughts turned once again to the mysterious man I had met only earlier today and, yet, who seemed to know everything about me. For some reason, just a simple thought of him could make me hot and bothered, but combined with the rushing water around me, it sends a chill through my body, goose bumps popping up everywhere. It's making me ache for him to be there to keep me warm. Hopefully after all this is over, he will be. Slade will be out of my life and Richard will be in it. A girl couldn't ask for more.

I decide that the waterfall is too much now and so I swim away, languidly moving my body backwards, my head resting in the water as I stare at the stars, wondering what it might be like to live up there among them, a distinct feeling that maybe I already have. I frown at the strange feeling, but I brush it aside and go back to thinking about my knight in shining spurs.

I float on some more, knowing I only have a few more swims left before I hit the edge of the lake, but I suddenly stop as something doesn't feel right. I stiffen in the water, feeling the burning gaze of someone or something on me. I bite my lip, not knowing if I really want to know where this feeling is coming from.

The only place that I can't see is behind me, so I take a deep breath, suck it up and slowly turn around, preparing myself for the worst. But the sight that meets my eyes... I am absolutely stunned as I see a shyly smiling cowboy staring at me, his feet dangling in the very water I'm treading in. I am frozen in that spot for what seems like forever, simply staring at him, neither of us saying a word.

Finally, I will my body closer to his, moving quietly and slowly through the water. In a matter of seconds I am no more than a few feet from him. My voice seems stuck in my throat, blocked by my thumping heart as I try to get all the words that I want to say out.

"Richard, you're finally here."

For some reason, I'm whispering and I don't know why. But I don't care. All I care about is him anymore. He spouts out some nervous words, most of which just roll off of me in that handsome tone of his. I don't know how he does it, but just by saying hello, even more when he says my name, he makes me fall even more in love with him. He finally finishes his spastic blurb and I can only laugh at his cuteness.

"Richard, I definitely _don't _want you to leave. But I don't exactly want you to stay right there either."

Inwardly I am shocked. I can't believe that just came out of my mouth! But he doesn't seem to mind as his brows move to the center of his forehead, indicating his obvious confusion, but I see no displeasure. This time when he talks, I make sure to force myself to actually _listen_ to the words coming out of his gorgeous mouth.

"Well, sorry if I seem a bit slow or something, but if you don't want me to go and you don't want me to stay here than _what do you want?"_

I swim closer to him, keeping my body underneath the protection of the water as I go right up in front of him, my hand moving of its own accord, and running up and down his leg, sliding underneath his pants.

"I want _you_."

I watch as his beautiful eyes widen slightly and my hand takes hold of his ankles. He doesn't realize until it's too late and I already have pulled forcefully, effectively brining him down into the warm water with me. Fully clothed and all he smiles at me once he resurfaces, his hair looking way too charming as it hangs and drips over his shoulders.

In a matter of seconds I watch, amazed, as his shirt is miraculously gone and I'm left staring at his well-toned and chiseled chest. He smirks and I know my eyes must be wide as a doe's as I ogle him, drinking in the handsome-ness that he is. Apparently I was so incredibly awe-struck that I didn't even realize his pants were gone as well until he had come right in front of me, holding me close to him, my naked body pressed up against his.

No words are exchanged as he lightly kisses me, the kiss ironically still full of never-ending passion as he pulls away, lingering in front of my face. His amber eyes seem to glow in the night sky and I swear the stars have been placed inside of him, giving them an ethereal light. His mouth moves to my neck, kissing delicately as my eyes close and my arms wrap around him, leaning my head to give him more access, pushing our bodies even closer together.

His kisses turn fervent against my wet skin as I gasp, knowing there surely will be marks on my neck in the morning. No, not just marks. _His_ marks. He has claimed me and I can be no happier than I am right now. He shifts slightly as he pulls away, indicating for me to move away from his neck. As he moves, I can feel him rubbing against me. I catch the low moan in my throat and it gets muffled as his lips find mine once more, my heart rate speeding up, knowing what is indefinitely going to happen tonight.

He kisses me some more, fevered, short, full of emotion. I can't take it anymore as I let my tongue glide across his lips, asking for permission, which he eagerly gives. As our tongues meet, a new sensation rises in me and I deepen the kiss, running my tongue everywhere I can, wanting to taste and feel as much of him as I can.

My legs have a mind of their own as they react, springing to life as they wrap around his waist, his most attentive body part just below me, occasionally rubbing against me. He moans at the new source of friction, intensifying the kiss and I am only vaguely aware of him swimming. It isn't until my back connects with the rock wall of a low part of the lake that I even realize we have moved. Our hands start roaming as we rest; mine traveling through his long hair, over his chest, around his back, down his spine, anywhere my short arms will reach. His hands drive me wild as they caress my face, my shoulders, my breasts, my stomach and waist, my legs, everywhere I want him to reach.

He pulls back slightly after a few more minutes of mind-numbing foreplay, his eyes a deep brown, clouded with an emotion I have never seen directed at me before. It leaves me speechless as he kisses me quickly, his dark eyes asking what our lips cannot. I can only nod my head in response, telling him silently that it is okay, that I want this, _need_ this, more than anything. He moves down below, getting himself ready as he finds my most secretive place.

I close my eyes, tears welling up inside as I think of all the filth that has defiled my most sacred part of me, a part I know I would have saved for him if I had the choice. He enters me swiftly, a minute pain shooting through me, something I don't understand. My brain tries to think of the reason, tries to figure out how it could hurt, how it feels like he has broken me and yet, I know he is not my first. Isn't he? My mind wanders and I start to lose my lust-driven haze, but he quickly brings me back to reality with a passionate kiss, taking away all my pain with a simple action.

He moves inside of me slowly at first, the feeling exhilarating, my past seeming to disappear right in front of my eyes as, for the first time ever, I finally feel complete with him. Our bodies move together, our kisses sweet and gentle, our caresses soft and loving. Just... us... We are not Raven and Richard anymore; we are no longer two separate entities. We are one. We have joined together. We are us. And us is real. Us is love.

Minutes seem like hours, my body feeling like it is on fire and freezing at the same time, a feeling I know will never be the same without him. My hearts pounds against my chest, begging for release as I feel a wonderful pressure build up inside of me. And I know he feels it too. His breathing is strained, and I can tell he is fighting the growing feeling, not wanting the moment to be over just yet.

I stroke his hair, his cheek, kissing him before I move my mouth to his ear, breathing hard as I whisper the words he needs to hear.

"Let go, Richard. Just... let go and come with me."

He grunts as his release hits him, his seed filling me and triggering my own sensations. My body aches with pleasure as I grasp onto him, my fingernails surely marking up his back. Claiming him. He is mine now. Forever. I am his. He is mine. Nothing could be more perfect. We merely float in the water, both of us coming down from our intoxication. Every now and then I place feathery kisses on the skin just below his neck, reminding him that, even though I may feel numb, I am still here. I am still with him, still in the moment.

"I love you, Richard."

I whisper those wonderful words to him, loving the feeling they have rolling off of my tongue like that. I can feel his smile as his face is buried in my neck.

"I love you too, Raven."

We stayed like that even longer, my heart jumping for joy at his admonition. But my brain tries to fight this feeling of invincibility, trying to tell me this feeling was not always there. That I was not always sure of his love for me. But I have been. I knew he cared for me the moment our lips touched, the moment he said my name. I knew we had a connection. But my mind argues with me, forcing me to think of some distant memory that I have locked away.

There's rain, a rooftop, somewhere I don't recognize and yet, I feel so comfortable in. I can't see the person in the distance, whose outline is barely visible through the pouring sheets of water, reminding me somewhat of the incessant waterfall mere yards away. I can't make out any words, but the feeling is unmistakable. Heartbreak. Pain. Hurt. Agony. _Death_.

I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing the strange feeling away and effectively shutting my brain down, letting only my heart dictate my moves now. He pulls away as I absentmindedly clench him closer to me, a look of pure love and confusion on his face.

"Raven? Is everything okay?"

I nod, kissing him softly.

"Yes, Love. I just... I just had to forget about something. Something that never happened. Something that can't _possibly_ have happened."

His eyes showed disappointment and sadness briefly, but it was gone so quickly that I am not even sure I really saw anything in those beautiful orbs that I have come to love so much. To make me forget I ever saw anything other than happiness, my lips reach out to seize his and we kiss for what seems like another eternity. We finally stop as he rests his forehead against mine, his breathing slowing down once more.

"We should really get out. The others will start to worry."

I frown at the idea of leaving and he laughs at my childish demeanor.

"Let them worry. I'm in love and I'm not ready to leave there just yet."

"I'm not ready either. But... we have a lot to do tonight. A lot to get done so we can get rid of Slade and get you out of here."

I smile, thinking of riding off into the sunset with him, going somewhere far away from Slade, this damned desert, this stupid town, these awful 'memories' that have recently plagued me since meeting Richard. We swim back together to find my clothes and his, miraculously, semi-dry clothes as well. I hate being so far away from him, even when we're walking side by side through the trees, our hands clasped together as if we might float away. We reach the inn after a few minutes and I'm sad to think this night has officially ended.

We walk quietly up the stairs and we stop at my room. He takes my hands in his and kisses them, before kissing me. Many times. Over and over again.

"You should get that bath done, huh Love? You never did get around to that."

I grin at him and kiss him one more time, lingering there yet again as I breathe him in gently, his smell taking hold of my senses and bringing me back to the lake.

"Hmm, yeah I guess I should. But, what about you? Where will you be? You are kind of dirty too, you know..."

I trail my finger down his chest, glancing up at him with a look I can only hope is as sexy as it feels. He chuckles and gives me a look, one that lets me already know what the answer is.

"Sorry, Raven, but not tonight. Maybe next time. I really need to find the others and see what they've got done already."

I can only pout as he kisses my forehead, not bothering to hide my displeasure at his words. He quickly leaves and I want to follow him, but instead I take heed of his words and find the key to my room, opening the door reluctantly as his voice booms from the quickly shutting door just down the hall. I slowly, sadly, enter my room, his faint words tingeing my ears but I pay no attention to the words or the meaning behind them.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so..."

* * *

A/N: Alright, here it is. The lost scene from Wild, Wild West. I hope this was okay. I just kinda ran with it, no planning involved and it seems to me to be a little...off... I don't know. Anyhoo, just let me know what you think. Let me know this wasn't as much of crap as I'm thinking it might be. L8R Daze... SCP Oh yeah... and the first person to figure out the relative meaning of the title gets a cyber cookie! I kinda loosely translated it from my own personal mind-space. Uh oh... ;-) 


End file.
